


When you kiss me heaven sighs

by ReindeerAntlersofDoom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Harley Keener, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, May shows up for like, Rain, Ruminating, Swearing, Thank god for my beta, Who am I kidding the whole fic goes by in a second, a second, crying in the rain, honestly without her help this wouldn't exist, in the rain, is it obvious that I don't know how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerAntlersofDoom/pseuds/ReindeerAntlersofDoom
Summary: Peter gets a text from Harley asking him to meet him in the park while it is raining.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118
Collections: Parkner Rain Collection





	When you kiss me heaven sighs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Parkner pals server prompt 'Rain'. This is also my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta f0reverl0st! She was absolutely great!
> 
> Also, I have no idea what I am doing on the formatting (did I mention this is my first time posting?) so I apologize if I screwed something up.

Rain drizzled against the building, seemingly tapping in beat along with the music. Peter lay on his bed watching the rain slide down the warbly glass of his bedroom window. One earbud in, he felt like he was drifting along in another universe. He was sifting through memories of uncle Ben and what little he knew of his parents. He was cherry-picking his favorite memories like when he would wake up in the wee hours of the morning and his uncle would dish him up some ice cream and sit watching re-run reality television episodes until Peter fell back to sleep or his mother’s voice, which he remembered only by the memory of her singing lullabies. It wasn’t a strange thing for Peter to think like this. He had lost so much already in his short years on earth. Though he always tried to remain positive and focus on what he had rather than what he had lost, he still felt sad more often than he wanted to admit.

“Peter?” His aunt called out, peeking his head through his doorway. She held up his phone, “you left this on the table. Harley called.”

He held his hand out for her, an invitation for her to toss it to him. He caught it with ease. May shook her head and walked out of the room.

Harley had indeed called. He called twice, in fact. Peter debated whether or not to return the call. He almost always loved hearing Harley talk, but he was also having a moment. Not only was he thinking about his family, he was also thinking a lot about Harley himself. There was a lot that went into his relationship with him. It wasn’t so complex on Harley’s end as it was on Peter’s. This was mainly because he had been harboring a secret crush on the older boy for at least 6 months. He didn’t even know when it started. One morning he just went to the lab and realized that his feelings went a bit deeper than that of best friends. The crush had quickly developed into a deep love and Peter thought it was safe to say that he had been pining. Even MJ had called him out on it once.

His phone dinged. When Harley hadn’t been able to get a hold of him through calling, he had texted him.

_Jesus christ u do not answer ur phone do u?_

_I was ruminating_

_what do you want?_

_sorry_

_Can u meet me im the park in_

_10 minuets_

_It’s raining???_

_Never heard of an umbrella dumbass?_

_I guess_

_can u meet me_

_yeah what park?_

_the one near ur place_

_okay_

_okay_

  
  


Peter dropped the phone on his chest and groaned. He fucking loved Harley with all his heart but goddamn, he did not want to go out in the rain, though he would for Harley. Damn, Peter had it bad.

He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his umbrella, “I’m heading out to meet Harley, May!”

“In the rain?” His aunt appeared from the kitchen, hot-dish pan in hand.

“I know, but I said I would.”

“Okay, will you be home before supper?”

Glancing at the hot-dish pan, he grimaced, hoping he wasn’t home in time for supper, “I have no clue, I’ll text you,” he opened the door.

The way down the apartment building was slow, slow enough to give Peter more time to ruminate. His hands were shaking slightly, a side effect of anxiety. He didn’t know why he was stressed; he had been around Harley a million different times. When he got off the elevator, the shaking lessened. He had other things to focus on now.

He stepped onto the sidewalk, letting the city wash over him. New York seemed different in the rain. The grays stuck out more and the city felt more dystopian than it did on a usual basis. The bright signs felt even brighter and there was nothing quite like the soft lights on in a shop when it felt dark. The glow radiated something that Peter couldn’t put his finger on. He thought perhaps it reminded him of home. Rain drizzled from his umbrella splashing his legs as he walked. He still wasn’t convinced it was the best idea to come out but he would do it for Harley. Another difference when it rained was the greenery, he noted as the park came into view. It felt deeper and yet brighter at the same time.

He saw Harley a moment later, he was sitting on a bench and looked soaked through. He got up when he yelled out Peter's name and started walking towards him.

“You looked drenched! That isn’t good, Harley.” 

Harley looked down at his clothes, “I guess.”

“So what is it that you wanted to meet me here for?”

Harley glanced at him. Peter got his first good look at him since he had been here. His cheeks were flushed all the way through with pink and his eyes were red as if he had been crying.

“Jesus, Harley, what’s wrong?” He reached out to his friend, setting a hand on his very wet shoulder.

“Nothing is wrong I just finally figured some stuff out.”

“That’s good? Are you sure you are okay?”

“Peter, I have something to tell you. Can you let me say it without interruptions?”

“Yeah”

Harley released a deep sigh,“I love you.”

They had said it to each other a million times but this time it felt like it held a different weight, and heavier feeling. He couldn’t be implying what Peter thought it was implying, could he? _No_ , there was no way. Harley did not feel that way.

“I love you too. Harley, are you sure you are okay?”

“No, You don’t get it. I _love_ you, Peter. I want to kiss you, I want to take you out on dates. I want to be able to say ‘That’s my boyfriend whom I love with all of my heart’. I wanna do stupid romantic shit with you. I want to date you. I have had a crush on you for at least 7 months but I tucked it away cause I didn’t know what it was but I _know_ now. I love you.”

There were tears in Peter’s eyes now. He had had no idea that Harley felt this was, especially for so long. He had spent so much time trying to hide his own feelings that he had never even thought about the possibility that Harley might actually like him back.

“And I know that you probably don’t feel the same way back but I needed to get that off my chest.”

There were tears streaming down Harley’s cheeks. He strung a hand through his hair and looked up to the sky, closing his eyes.

“Fuck.” Harley said, except he said it so quietly that Peter wasn’t sure he heard it all.

Peter put a hand over his mouth, lost deep in thought. He knew why Harley hadn’t told him, but it just felt so _stupid,_ they could have told each other and been happier instead of repressing these feelings. God he was dumb.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Harley said, drastically misreading Peter’s thoughts.

He just had to say it. He couldn’t put it off. He couldn’t let him deal with this by himself

“Harley, I love you too,” he said quietly. The second he had said it a weight lifted off his chest, an almost instantaneous feeling of freedom, like he could fly.

Harley froze, not even breathing. The only movement was his eyes meeting Peter’s.

“What?” he said, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too,” even quieter this time.

And then a miraculous thing happened:

Harley started laughing, tears still rushing down his cheeks, but he was laughing.

Peter smiled along with him, chuckling softly, he could feel more tears prickling behind his own eyes. In that moment he knew it was going to be okay. He grabbed the older boy by his arm and pulled him into a hug/close(right here wasn’t sure whether to say pulled him into a hug or pulled him close, his umbrella covering them both. The rain dripped around them creating the feeling of their own little world, hidden away from everything and everyone. Peter got on tiptoes and gently kissed him.

“I love you, Harley Keener.”

Harley took a deep breath before looking at him, face full of happiness and overwhelming joy, “And I love you, Peter Parker.”

And they stood with their arm wrapped around each other for a while, slowly and gently kissing. Occasionally breaking apart with smiles on their faces bright enough to outshine the rain.


End file.
